What Once was Lost, Now is Found
by NCISexy
Summary: The one year anniversary of Jenny's death has arrived and Gibbs is drowning his sorrows. He saw the crime scene, the evidence, and even the body bag lying in autopsy, but is she really gone? Post JD Definite Jibbs!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello Everbody! This is my first shot at fanfiction. I would really appreciate reviews and any constructive critisism. I'm going to try and keep the characters in character as much as possible. I really hope you Jibbs fans out there enjoy this story.**

*****Disclaimer*** **

**I do NOT own NCIS or its characters. This is simply me and my wishful thinking for a happy ending.**

* * *

He took the jar of the nails and dumped them on the work bench in front of him. He pulled out the bottle of bourbon and filled the make-shift glass. His ice blue eyes stared at the unfinished letter lying next to the scattered hardware. "Dear Jethro"was all it said. He emptied the bourbon down his throat refilled the jar. This had been his routine for the last year. Any night he wasn't working on a case he sat in his basement, working on the boat, and finishing the letter in his head. Next thing he knew, the previously full bottle of liquor sat half emptied. "What were you trying to tell me, Jen?"

"That a young agent in love made a mistake that this former director has regretted every day."

"I never…" He started to answer an dthen slowly, very slowly, turned his head toward the dark staircase. He had tried to rationalize the familiar figure stopped on the bottom stair. He had drunk half a bottle of bourbon after all.

"Hello Jethro." Her red hair was longer now, below her shoulders, just about the same length as it was in Paris. "I never thought I'd live to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs shocked, though I guess since there is a death certificate with my name on it, technically I didn't. Say something?"

"Jen?" He turned his head away ashamed that he let his drunken hallucination get the best of him, even for a second, and turned his head away. "Get a hold of yourself Jethro," He scolded himself and added a head slap for good measure. He walked over and once again emptied his glass and sat down on an old stool. "She has been dead for a year, you saw the blood, you saw the body bag, and you talked to Franks. She isn't coming back." He closed his eyes and turned his head back toward the stairs before opening them.

"It's really me Jethro," She smiled, "What does your gut tell you?"

He stood up and walked over to her, "That if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up," and with that he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little slow, but it is necessary for the rest of the story. It explains A LOT! Thank you to those who left reviews. I got a lot more hits and subsciptions than reviews though, so keep those comments coming.**

* * *

Gibbs woke up in his bed, with his head pounding. His dream of Jenny walking down into his basement was so much better than a hangover. He hadn't had that much bourbon in a while, at least not in one sitting. Suddenly, as the morning clouds that hung around his senses began to clear he smelled something. Two things. The smell of Jenny's perfume floated on his sheets, and the smell of fresh brewed coffee hung in the air. "No," He said aloud and then thought to himself, "It can't be." He crawled out of bed and pulled on a shirt, climbed downstairs and headed toward the kitchen.

As he neared the kitchen he could hear shuffling feet and the distinct clank of mugs being pulled out of the cupboard. He held his breath pushed through the door that would lead either to a dream become reality or to a nightmare that had been his reality over the past year. There in front of him, Jen stood pouring them each a cup of coffee. "Morning Jethro. I thought after all that bourbon you had last night maybe you could use this," she said handing him the cup of Jethro's lifeblood.

"Last night. I thought you were a dream." He cleared his throat. Gibbs' joy at Jen being alive was suddenly overshadowed by his need for an answer, and his need for an explanation, in other words, typical Gibbs. He took the cup and took a big gulp and swallowed hard. It gave the second he needed to not say something totally stupid. "What I really need Jen is an explanation." He nodded toward the table, "I have a feeling this may take a while."

Jen gave him a sad smile, "Never doubt that gut of yours, Gibbs."

"Sit." Jenny sat. "Explain."

Jenny began, "It was the only way, Jethro. I never wanted to leave you, and I never wanted to hurt you."

"Are we still talking last year? Or Paris?" Gibbs asked calmly.

Jenny began to feel like she was under interrogation. Gibbs sitting across the table from her, giving her the stare, the one he was so famous for, "Both," she answered, "That past lead to this present, Jethro. As you found out, I failed to complete my part of the op in Paris. It was a mistake I hoped would never come back to haunt me. I was young and in love. I was living in a fantasy world and she played me. "

"How?"

"I pulled the gun. She started to cry. I hesitated. She started to plead with me."

"You shouldn't have given her time to gasp, let alone speak."

"I was a Probie. I wasn't used to pulling a trigger yet, not with it aimed at a person. I couldn't do it."

"You had already killed, Jen."

"Not someone who was pregnant."

"Oh."

"She lied. She told me her involvement with the others was through. She was getting out for her child. Could you have done it?"

Gibbs looked into his coffee cup, "I don't know. You know I lost Kelly. I don't know if I could do that to someone else, sanctioned or not. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you tell me? Back then?"

"I told you once it was because I had an opportunity I couldn't refuse, that it was all for my future."

"But?"

"I couldn't take the chance that IF she were lying that she would see me with you. I couldn't take the chance of you being killed, because I messed up."

"And in LA?"

She took a deep breath.

Jethro smiled, "Before you start. I want you to know something. Nothing has ever sounded so good to me as that breath you just took, and no matter why or how it happened, every day this past year that you weren't here, I missed you."

"Thank you. I missed you too." She smiled and waited a second before continuing. Looking in his eyes always made her head go straight to clouds. She took another deep breath and continued in her explanation, "I never wanted to have to hurt you again. I was at the funeral as you know, and I overheard our code word 'Oshimida.'"

"I know all this, Jen. What I really want to know is how you are sitting here now."

"When DiNozzo and Ziva got to the diner, DiNozzo felt for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there. I was shot, yes, but Ziva has seen enough wounds she was able to keep me alive until real help arrived."

"DiNozzo and Ziva knew?!" Jethro was fuming, his previous warm eyes turned to ice. It sent chills up Jenny's back.

"Yes. DiNozzo has been so lost this last year, so depressed, because for the second time I made him lie to someone he cared about. I made him do something he swore to never do again."

"Ziva?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"She's Mossad, Jethro. She's had to lie her entire life, and while I hate to say it, lying is easier for her than idioms."

Jethro thought about it. He had never seen her body. He could never bring himself to do it. "That explains how you made it out of that, but what about your illness? Ducky confirmed my suspicions that you were sick, Jen." The ices was melting, and his eyes were filled now with worry.

I stayed in the hospital, after I healed from the bullet wounds, I stayed. I never wanted the world to know that I was dead, I just needed the people after you to think so, and for that to happen you had to believe it too, but I turned on the news and saw my brownstone on fire. The damage was done. So I stayed and concentrated on digging myself out of the grave. I participated in every trial and took every pill they told me gave me any greater chance at sitting here with you again. Everything I did, everything I do, it's for you. I love you Jethro. I never stopped. That is what the letter would have said."

Gibbs stood up and walked to one of the drawers in the kitchen. He stayed turned around and then she heard a tear. He walked back over to her and pushed a small piece of notebook paper across the table at her. "Turn it over."

Jen picked up the paper and turned it over. It read:

_Dear Jen,_

_I love you too. Thank you._

_Love ALWAYS,_

_Jethro_

_PS Twice is enough. Never leave me again. Marry me?_

Jenny's eyes filled with tears and then Gibbs pushed a small velvet box across the table. "I got it in Paris. I've waited ten long years, Jen. You going to keep me waiting?"

Jenny opened the box to see one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen. A silver band with a square diamond set between two small rubies.

"Well?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a short chapter, but I didn't want to keep all of you waiting any longer. I promise to try and get the next chapter up by Friday. I would really love more reviews. I know I'm new to the site, but I only got like 4 reviews on the last chapter. More reviews might even inspire me to write quicker. ; D**

* * *

Jenny looked at the ring through tear filled eyes, not daring to even touch it. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. In her eyes, it was simply perfect. "Are you sure?" She didn't know what she was doing. She wanted nothing more out of life than to be Mrs. Jethro Gibbs. No that wasn't true. What she wanted more than anything was for Jethro to be happy. "I don't want you to regret this because it was some sort of impulsive decision. I know you are shocked I'm even alive and --"

"Look at me, Jen. Look in my eyes. I bought that ring for you over a decade ago. This is anything but rash," He chuckled. Then he grew more serious and she could see the warmth and the promise in his eyes, "Now, I'm going to ask you again." He picked the box off the table and got down on one knee, "Jennifer Shepard, I love you. Will you marry me?"

The tears that Jenny had previously held in her eyes suddenly started to flow freely. This worried Gibbs until he saw the smile that started to spread across her face, "I love you too, and to become Mrs. Gibbs would mean everything to me. Yes."

Gibbs pulled the ring from the box where it had sat for too long and finally placed it where it belonged, on Jenny's finger, and then he kissed her with every feeling he hadn't expressed during her time as director and proved to her just how much he had missed her over the past year.

"You even sat down your coffee, you are serious," Jenny laughed.

"I'll show you how serious I am. I'll even let it get cold," and he gave her a devilish grin and looked in the direction of the bedroom, "I think I may even call in sick today."

"As much as I would love a repeat of last night, with you sober, I need to speak with the team. They have to know I'm back. Even though Tony and Ziva know I didn't die in the diner, they don't know that I made it out of the hospital…healthy, and I need to talk to Abby and McGee. I need them to understand."

"Okay, but I will need to finish my coffee if it means dealing with the team in a situation like this. I'm going to need the caffeine, especially in dealing with Abs."

"Drink up." Jenny forced a smile, and even though her heart felt more whole than it had since she left Paris, without the understanding and blessing of Gibbs' team, his family, she felt it would be less than she dreamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here is chapter four everyone. I will try and get chapter 5 up by the end of the week. It is a little harder to write as much now that I'm back in college, but with my computer fixed it should help things a bit. Reviews always help inspire me though. = D**

* * *

Tony looked at his watch again. It read _8:32 a.m. _Only two minutes had passed since he last looked. He picked up his phone. "I'm calling the Boss. He's never late."

"Worried, Tony?"

"Well, yeah I am, Zee-vah. You all know what last night was." Tony's face suddenly went from sarcastic to somber. He hated lying to Gibbs, and Abby, and even McGeek. He liked that he could at least talk to Ziva about it. She was the only reason he hadn't spilled his guts to Gibbs.

McGee's answer was strained, "We know, Tony." Tim had gotten picked on pretty badly the day before. None of them had ever seen Gibbs so on edge. Tim knew that Tony and Ziva had received the brunt of it though. Gibbs said it wasn't their fault, but even so, all of them secretly thought that maybe, just partly, they were a little at fault.

"Call him Tony," Ziva said agreeing that maybe they had some reason to worry, just then the elevator dinged, announcing Gibbs arrival.

Tony let out a sigh of relief, but that relief caught in his throat when he saw a familiar redhead step out only a moment behind his boss. He turned his head toward Ziva without looking away from the elevator, "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I am, Tony."

"Probie?"

No answer.

"Probie?" Tony said it with more force this time, and when he didn't get an answer for the second time he peeled his eyes away from the sight before him and turned toward McGee. It looked as if all the blood in McGee's body had drained from his head to his toes and his jaw had headed in the same direction. "Ziva? She tell you about this?"

"No, I have not heard anything from her since…"

"LA?"

"Yes. You?"

"I got a call from her a couple weeks after. An Apology. Nothing since then. She was sick so I thought she, you know."

Gibbs and Jenny reached the bullpen and Jenny felt tears in her eyes when she saw the reactions on the agents' faces, "Hello."

Tony pushed past her and almost ran to the elevator. Ziva followed after him, "I'll talk to him. It's nice to see you, Jen."

"Hi," was all McGee could manage.

"Hello, Tim," Jenny forced a smile, "How have you been?"

"Aren't you dead?"

"Obviously not, McGee," Gibbs said and rolled his eyes.

"I have some explaining to do, Tim. I was hoping that I could speak to you all at once before talking to each of you separately. Do you have any idea where Tony and Ziva went?"

"Probably autopsy." His mouth still hung open in shock, "That's where they usually go when they need to talk."

"Shall we?" Jenny turned back toward the elevator as did Gibbs, but McGee just stood frozen.

"Come on!" Gibbs growled. He wasn't happy at the Tony's reaction, even if he understood the reasons behind them.

"On your six, Boss," McGee blinked his eyes and shook his head trying to clear the stupor that he found himself in.

As they all reached the door to autopsy, Gibbs turned to McGee, "Go get Abby. Don't tell her why, just that I need to see her."

"Okay, Boss."

As McGee left, Jenny spoke up, "I love you, Jethro, but I never wanted to hurt them. I shouldn't have come back."

"I know you didn't want to hurt anyone, Jen. I don't think any of them believe that you did. It's just a shock. Not all of them had the benefit of being inebriated when you reappeared before their very eyes."

"Gee, thanks."

"Not what I mean. The bourbon takes a little of the disbelief away. It gives you a chance to get used to the idea, before the full reality of it hits you. Well, you ready to go into the lion's den?"

"No, but there is no time like the present. Can I go in alone for a moment? Then I can talk to the three of them alone for a moment, and you can prepare Abby."

"That sounds like a good idea. Oh, and I love you too."

Jenny turned toward the door, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping through the door. Once inside she saw the three people whom had protected her secret for the past year. They all looked so hurt and confused. While they knew she had not died that day in the diner, they weren't expecting to see her alive again. They knew she had been sick. Ducky was polite despite the hurt that showed in his wise old eyes.

"Well, it's lovely to see you my dear. You are looking quite healthy; you must have made an incredible recovery. It reminds me of this young man I encountered in…Where was that? I believe Southern Scotland…"

Jenny cut him off, "It's nice to see you too, Ducky. I missed you," and she wrapped her old friend in a hug.

Ziva was still whispering to Tony, who sat stiff and cold. Jenny knew it had hurt him more than anyone else. She knew it had tortured him to lie to his mentor and the man who had been more of a father to him than his own father ever had. Suddenly Tony's shoulders slumped in defeat. Jenny couldn't help but notice how comfortable Ziva and Tony seemed to be together, and wondered when they were going to make the same leap she and Jethro had.

Jenny cleared her throat and began, "I know Jethro see's apologies as a sign of weakness, but I wanted to apologize to the three of you before I have to explain everything to Abby and McGee. I never wanted to hurt any of you. I also wanted to thank you for keeping my secret. I never expected to be with all of you again. I never expected to be alive right now."

"I'm glad you aren't dead," Tony muttered. Ziva glared at him. "I mean it, I'm glad you are okay Jenny, and I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier," he continued eyeing Ziva as he said it.

"Thank you, Tony."

"Apology accepted. I'm so glad you are okay," and Ziva got up and gave Jenny a hug and whispered in ear, "Nice ring, Jen."

Jenny just blushed and then heard a squeal from behind her followed by a huge hug. "You are alive!" Abby let go of her and turned her around to face her and looked all the sudden serious. She looked Jenny right in the eyes and said, "You are such a good dresser. You always look so classy," and before Jenny had time to ask her what she was talking about she was once again engulfed in one of Abby's hugs. Confused, Jenny looked at Gibbs who just watched them and smiled.

After a few more minutes of hugs Jenny told her story, just as she did to Gibbs, but leaving out the mushy Paris talk and all of the I love you's. "… and that's how it all went down."

There was nothing but silence until she ran her fingers through her hair and Abby spotted the engagement ring and let out another high pitch squeal. "He finally asked!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! So I promised to try and update soon. This is a little bit shorter of chapter, but I wanted to try make it up to you guys for taking so long with the last chapter. As always, I appreciate reviews. I am also a little stuck as to where to go from here, so input is welcome. = D Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_After a few more minutes of hugs Jenny told her story, just as she did to Gibbs, but leaving out the mushy Paris talk and all of the I love you's. "… and that's how it all went down."_

_There was nothing but silence until she ran her fingers through her hair and Abby spotted the engagement ring and let out another high pitch squeal. "He finally asked!"_

Then Abby jumped up from where she sat and ran over to Jenny grabbing her hand to show the rest of the team. Ziva smiled having noticed the ring earlier, while the rest of the team gawked. "Gibbs has nice taste in jewelry!" Then Abby got an uh-oh look on her face, realizing that Jenny had been gone for an entire year, "It is Gibbs right?"

Through Jenny's blush she smiled, "Who else?"

"This is soooo exciting!" Abby squealed, "This has to be one kick-ass ceremony! A sort of welcome back, we're so glad you are okay, you two are finally together, wedding ceremony sort of thing!"

"Take a breath Abby, you are making me dizzy," Ziva laughed and then turning to Gibbs and Jenny, "and congratulations to you both."

"Yes, congratulations you two. I suppose we all saw this coming at some point, though I also suppose we all gave up hope. The difference a year can make is absolutely amazing. Ah, well, William Shakespeare did write that 'love is not love which alters when alteration finds'. I suppose he was right," and with that Ducky winked at the two of them.

"When? I thought you just got back last night. That is awfully fast." Tony asked wondering if his boss had been hiding her from him. He felt angry at the thought of being left out of something like that and even more so when he realized how hypocritical that was of him. After all, had he not left Gibbs out of a major, life changing loop? As his thoughts were making his head spin he felt an elbow to the ribs and saw Ziva glaring at him. "I mean congratulations. Really. I mean it."

"Thank you. All of you. This morning, and fast DiNozzo? It only took me ten years," Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, ten years. You've kept me waiting for four years Gibbs, so don't keep me waiting for the actual wedding! When is it going to be?" Abby whined.


	6. Chapter 6

"… _You've kept me waiting for four years Gibbs, so don't keep me waiting for the actual wedding! When is it going to be?" Abby whined._

"He's kept you waiting!?! What about me, Abby?" Jenny choked out through hysterical laughter. Her laughing spurred on everyone else's, yes, even Gibbs. It was at that moment that all the tension and all the stress seemed to leave the atmosphere. A few minutes later the laughing fit ended and everyone tried to catch their breath. They all felt that the stress and the pent up frustration, the secrets and pain were gone, all released in a single laughing fit they shared. They were a family again. "Well, we only got engaged this morning, Abby. Jethro and I still need to discuss it, but I promise to let you know as soon as we decide."

"Yeah," Tony laughed, "You wouldn't want to keep Abby waiting."

"What just happened?" McGee asked.

"Things are back to normal, Probie," Tony said.

"Better than normal," Gibbs smiled and put his arm around Jenny's waist.

Abby cooed, "Oh, Gibbs, that's so sweet."

"Am I going to have start doing to training you like I do DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Abby just covered up her butt remembering one his previous threats.

_Later that evening at Gibbs' House_

"So Jen, you know we are going to have to pick a date soon, or…"

"…or Abby is going to drive us crazy?" Jenny finished.

"Exactly, and you know? I'm with her. I don't want to wait any longer."

"Jethro, I know you have been married before, multiple times, and weddings are probably getting old by now. If you don't want to make a big deal out of this, I understand," She said not being able to look Gibbs in the eyes.

"Jen, I want you to look at me and listen carefully. When I remarried after Shannon it was because I was trying to fill the hole that was left in my life when she and Kelly died. Marrying my second wife was like putting a band-aid on a gunshot wound. Then I met you and I finally felt like I was becoming me again. Then when you left, I tried to find someone to take your place. Needless to say, my next two wives failed miserably at a job they didn't realize they had. Though even if they knew, it was an impossible task. When I fell for you it wasn't because you reminded me of Shannon, it was because of you. Your strength, your stubborness, your courage. It was who you were and who you still were. Those other marriages were mistakes. This one won't be, and I want to share that with the team. They are our family, Jen. So, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams, and if that means going to City Hall, then fine, but I will be disappointed not getting to see you in a white gown."

Jenny was on the verge of tears now, "Thank you, but are you sure Jethro?"

"For the first time in years. So when do you want to get married?"

"Early Fall? When the leaves are changing? I always love all the colors of the trees in DC that time of year." She smiled, still holding back happy tears.

"They'll match your hair," Gibbs laughed, "How about mid-October. That will give almost exactly four months. That should give us enough time to plan and I won't have to wait too long to call you my wife."

"October 15th? Unless that is the same as another anniversary," Jenny teased.

"I've never had a wedding in the Fall actually," Gibbs laughed, "October 15th it is. Let's call Abby."

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little short, and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I got really busy with classes, but I like the healing that happens in this chapter. I've been waiting to write the scene between Jenny and Gibbs where he explains why he married so many times. I know Tempe4Booth has been waiting for it too. Since I believe it was after the first chapter they wanted me to have this scene. I was already wanting to do it, but Tempe4Booth reaffirmed the need for it. Thank you. I'm also going to try and time it so as the wedding chapter goes up on October 15th. So if I take a little bit longer to update between chapters you know why. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapters, maybe this time?**


	7. Chapter 7

"_I've never had a wedding in the Fall actually," Gibbs laughed, "October 15th it is. Let's call Abby."_

Jenny let her eyes drift toward the stairs and smirked, "Or we could wait just a little while to give her a call," just as she got up from the couch where she had been sitting Gibbs phone rang and she plopped herself back down.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs answered giving Jenny a look that said that said he wanted to break his own _never be unreachable_ rule, "Yeah Abby, we were just getting ready to call you."

Gibbs had to pull the phone from his ear and even Jenny could hear her as Abby yelled at him, "Well? When is the big day?!"

Jenny reached her hand out for the phone and Gibbs gave a sigh of relief as he handed over the phone. Jenny held it up to her ear, "Hello Abby."

"Oh, Jenny. Good. Maybe now I can get an answer. When are you finally becoming Mrs. Gibbs?"

Jenny laughed at the stress Abby put on the word finally, "October 15th, Abby. I wanted a Fall wedding."

"Prrreeeetty," Abby swooned, "Oh! And the leaves will match your hair, it has to be outdoors!"

Jenny just laughed and rolled her eyes, "We'll see Abby. Jethro and I just set the date, that doesn't mean we have the whole thing planned yet."

Gibbs took the phone back and tried to end the phone call as soon as possible, "I'll see you tomorrow Abs."

"But Gibbs!"

"Bravo Yankee Echo," and with that he hung up and looked at Jenny, "Alright Jen, now where were we?"

_Back at NCIS headquarters – Abby's lab_

"He hung up on me!" Abby said totally astounded.

"He hangs up on everybody, Abby," Ziva said.

"No, that's just you guys, Ziva. He doesn't hang up on me when it isn't totally necessary and he isn't really busy."

"Maybe he was busy," Tony said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tony, you are talking about Gibbs and Director Shepard."

"Exactly Pro-bie, a man and woman. A man and a woman who are in love, who are getting married."

"Its sooo romantic," Abby swooned.

McGee just blushed, "I don't want to think about it."

_Next morning at Gibbs house _

This time it was Jenny to wake up to the smell of fresh-brewing coffee, and in addition to the heavenly smell a sweet peck on her forehead. She forced her eyes open and saw Jethro standing above her with a breakfast tray in his hands, "What are you doing?"

"I couldn't wait on you when you were sick, so I'm making up for lost time."

Jenny smirked, "I meant what are you doing just standing there holding that tray hostage. I want that coffee."

Jethro smiled and placed the tray down on the bedside table and picked his own cup off the tray before walking around to his side of the bed. Jenny reached for hers and found a short stack of pancakes and bridal magazines, "I thought you might want to get started. I don't want any delays."

"I was expecting to wake-up to a old bed and empty house, not hot coffee and you. Why aren't you at work already?"

"I have enough overtime to hold me over for at least today. The team said they'd call if a case came up, but they don't need me to do paperwork or work on cold cases," and then he was interrupted by his cell phone, "Or maybe they do," he answered his phone, "Gibbs, what do you need DiNozzo? Okay, I'll be right there. Yeah, I'll bring her too."

"Me?" Jenny wondered why he would need the both of them to go into the office.

"Yeah Jen, word got out to the press that you are indeed alive. They're spreading the story of a conspiracy and a cover up."

"Well, they aren't all wrong."

"That's the problem."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, people here is the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. I hate Dell and their stupid computers. Mine has died yet again and needs to be sent down, so I am limited to trying to get this story worked on down in the computer lab. It makes it a bit more difficult, but I promise to keep trying. Reviews might just inspire me to get down all the stairs to come work on this. Yes? Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I cannot tell you the depths of my apoligies for the hold on the this story. You all remember me telling you about my crappy laptop? Well, it completely died on me. I was using a totally crappy loner laptop, and I had this chapter on it. I finally figured out a way to transfer everything I needed to, to the new laptop I got for Christmas. As a treat I did make this chapter a bit longer though and have about a third of Chapter 9 done. For those of you sticking by this story, I give you my deepest thanks and reccomend reviewing the previous chapters as a refresher.

* * *

"_Me?" Jenny wondered why he would need the both of them to go into the office._

"_Yeah Jen, word got out to the press that you are indeed alive. They're spreading the story of a conspiracy and a cover up."_

"_Well, they aren't all wrong."_

"_That's the problem."_

Jenny and Jethro walked into now Director Leon Vance's office, hand in hand. Vance never even looked away from the plasma screen on the wall. Shown on the screen was a picture of Jenny with the words BREAKING NEWS: FEDERAL AGENCY - NCIS - STAGES DEATH OF DIRECTOR JENNIFER SHEPARD IN COVER UP scrolling on the bottom of the screen.

"I was wondering when you would come to see me Dir-, Jenny," Vance said with an arrogant smile on his face.

"You can call me Ms. Shepard and after Jethro and I are married you can call me Mrs. Gibbs. But never Jenny, Leon, that's only for my friends to call me," Jenny glared causing Vance to shrink a little and his head to turn quickly towards them as well as causing Gibbs to give one of his little half smirks, "So what did you need to drag us out of bed this morning for? Something you can't handle?"

Vance glared at her, "Something you didn't handle well, _MS_. Shepard. And it has come back to bite this agency in the ass."

"It was not I who told the press I died in that fire, nor did I set that fire," she defended sending Jethro a sideways look at remembering that her gorgeous family brownstone had been burnt to the ground, "I was simply doing my job, Leon. I was protecting the people I loved from a mistake I made as a _probie_. I killed murderers trying to kill me. You could have spun it as self-defense, told them it was justifiable. As it was. Or you could have to told them nothing."

"And the sudden switch of directors of a federal agency would just go un-noticed? I don't think so. You think you can handle this? Its my pleasure to hand it over to you, _Jenny_," Vance said and stood up and walked out of his office slamming the door.

"I think someone is feeling a little threatened, Jen," Gibbs chuckled then turned serious, "What are we going to do?"

Jenny put on her director face, her face for dealing with the press and beaurocrats, and went to sit behind _her _desk, "I'm going to MTAC to speak with the SecNav and then I am calling a press conference."

"What are you going to tell them?"

"The truth."

Gibbs smiled, a flashback of their time spent in the bed they shared in Paris playing in his mind, "The whole truth?"

"Not the whole truth," she laughed, "I will tell them only of the professional aspects of Los Angeles. They don't need to know about Paris. That will be just for us. I will tell them that while attending the funeral of a former NCIS agent, I discovered that he was murdered and made a judgment call that would keep my agents safe."

"What about SecNav? What are you going to tell him?"

"Again only the _professional_ aspects of the Paris mission and the judgment call I made in Los Angeles, as well as my illness and where I was this past year." Jen explained and stood up from her desk and headed out of the office and towards MTAC. When Jenny reached the doors outside the room to MTAC and placed her eye in front of the retina scanner, her access was denied and she let out a frustrated sigh and Gibbs rolled his eyes and laughed at how difficult it was for her to not have the run of the place like she had only a year ago.

"Jethro? A little help?"

"You know Jen, I don't think any non-personnel are allowed in there."

"Just shut up and help me out, or do I need to persuade you," Jenny smirked pressing herself up against him and looking at him strait in the eyes.

Gibbs cleared his throat and stepped aside to place his eye in front of the scanner, "That's very unprofessional, Jen."

"As you pointed out a moment ago, I don't work here anymore. That means acting unprofessional is just one of the perks," she smiled as they walked into the dark room together.

_MTAC_

The SecNav's face popped up on the large screen as Jenny and Gibbs both took seats in the front row of the movie theater styled seating in the large and dark room.

Jenny greeted her former boss, "Good afternoon Secretary."

"Good afternoon, Shepard. I can't tell you how pleased I was to hear you were alive and well. NCIS has missed you."

"And I have missed it. Thank you."

"As happy as I am to see you are alive, I do need an explanation as to what has gone on this last year."

"Of course Mr. Secretary. The entire situation can be traced back to a mission that Special Agent Gibbs and I ran ten years ago in Paris."

"Yes, Director Vance filled me in on that mission and its objectives directly following your supposed death."

"So as you are already aware, I failed to complete my part of it. I failed to make the kill. Then, somehow they tracked it back to Special Agent Decker. He managed to get his killers to believe that their answers lied with a Mr. Oshimida. _Oshimida _was the name we were to use if our cover had been blown. I heard the name at Decker's funeral."

SecNav stepped in, "And you decided to finish the op off the books? Do it yourself? That was more than dangerous Shepard, that was just stupid."

"There was more to it than finishing a blown op, Mr. Secretary."

"Then enlighten me," The SecNav snapped.

Not like the man's tone directed at his fiancé, Gibbs made to take a stand up from his seat only to be stopped when Jenny took hold of his arm and continued to speak to the man on the screen, "I knew I could end it without endangering anyone else or the face of the agency."

"And what about endangering yourself?" SecNav asked, this time with less anger and more curiosity in his tone as the small interaction between the two in front of him did not go unnoticed.

"I was sick. Even if Svetlana hadn't come looking for me, it would still be considered a miracle for me to be standing before you. I was diagnosed shortly before the trip to LA with a degenerative disease. I was dead trying to clean up the mess alone or with help. The only difference being the judgment call I made meant that only myself and Franks were in any kind of danger."

"So how is it you are standing here now."

"I survived the shooting. Agent DiNozzo and Officer David kept me alive until real help reached me. They still believed I would die, so Assist- excuse me, Director Vance decided it would be best if everyone believe I was already dead, then he covered it up. At the hospital, after healing from the wounds I received during shootout, I participated in some experimental treatments and trials. Without going into too many of the boring details, they worked and here I stand before you, healthy."

"Glad to hear it Shepard."

"Are there any more questions you need answering, Mr. Secretary?"

"Just one. As I mentioned earlier, this agency has missed you."

"What are you getting at?" Jenny asked standing up and moving slightly closer to the screen.

"Will you come back to the agency? Be the Director of NCIS again?"

* * *

AN 2: Thanks you again for reading and as always reviews make a happy writer and happy writer with a new laptop means quicker updates.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So even though I have gotten hundreds of hits since I posted Chapter 8, I have only got a couple reviewsbut I thought I owed it to you guys who have stuck by me to post another chapter today. I head back to school tomorrow so a new one probably won't get posted until Sunday, but... Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"_Are there any more questions you need answering, Mr. Secretary?"_

"_Just one. As I mentioned earlier, this agency has missed you."_

"_What are you getting at?" Jenny asked standing up and moving slightly closer to the screen._

"_Will you come back to the agency? Be the Director of NCIS again?"_

Just as the Secretary of the Navy spoke these words, Leon Vance walked into MTAC, he walked up to the screen calm and determined, he did not raise his voice but the anger in it was clear, "She disappears for a year after going rogue to fix a failure, and then botches that up, I fix the mess, clean the place up, Hell, I even uncover a mole in NCIS and just like that I'm out? Fine. She can have her chair and you can consider this my resignation," and with that he turned around walked out to clear out the office belonging to the director of the agency.

"That went well," Gibbs smirked.

Jenny glared at him trying to hide a smile, "Jethro -"

"Well, the office is yours if you want it Shepard. What do you say?"

"I say -" She glanced at Gibbs, "I say that I have put my career ahead of the people in my life for far too long. I am honored Mr. Secretary, but I got a better offer." Jenny grabbed Gibbs hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

SecNav gave her a curious look, "Don't tell me the FBI -"

Jenny laughed, "No. I assure you, the offer is from NCIS." She looked into Gibbs eyes smiling as she said the next part, "You see? I have already accepted the offer to be the next Mrs. Gibbs, so after I call a press conference this afternoon I will be out of your hair for good."

SecNav just shook his head, "As big of loss as you have been and will be to the agency, I give you my congratulations."

"Thank you, Mr. Secretary. We will make sure to send you an invitation."

"I'll be watching for it. I'm just glad you didn't go FBI."

"You're confusing her with my second wife Mr. Secretary, but with that one it's the FBI you should feel bad for," Gibbs said and they all laughed, "Ah, poor Tobias."

When the laughter died down SecNav looked at Jenny again, "I have one last offer to make to you. Seeing as we have an empty chair in that office, would you consider keeping it warm until we find someone to fill it?"

_Bullpen_

Jenny and Jethro walked down the stairs, her arm looped through his, both of them grinning as they made their way to the bullpen. The team watched their boss, eyes-wide at seeing how happy he was.

"Uh- Boss?"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo."

"What was up with Director Vance?" We saw him storm out of MTAC and back to his office, then you too come out all grinning…You didn't shove his toothpick-?"

"Up SecNav's cigar, yes?" continued raising an eyebrow at Tony.

Gibbs gave the two agents before him a curious glance, "Nope. Oh, and rule 8, DiNozzo."

"Rule 8, rule 8...Never take anything for granted, Boss?" Tony asked scrunching his face up in confusion.

"That's the one. You said 'Director Vance' and 'his office' and he isn't the director anymore, and its not his office. He quit."

"Like quit for a little while? Like when you went to…Ouch!" Tony said rubbing the back of his head, "I wasn't talking about Mexico, I was talking to Jen…Ow! Ow! Ouch!" He yelped as he felt three hands take turns smacking the back of his head. He turned to walk to his desk and opened his drawer, "Okay, deserved those. Need Tylenol."

"And to learn to shut your mouth," Ziva said rolling her eyes, "If Vance is no longer the director, who is?"

"I will return temporarily until SecNav can get someone else in the seat."

"It will give him time so he doesn't have to rush into another choice, we saw how that turned out," Gibbs glared up in the direction of the office Vance was currently clearing out, remembering his team being split up.

"I still have nightmares about that ship," DiNozzo shuddered, "Speak of the Devil" Tony nodded in direction of the stairs.

Former director, Leon Vance was walking down the stairs with a box in his hands with pictures of his wife and kids in it and other mementos he had kept on his desk. He stopped at the bullpen, "Director Shepard, I have cleared my stuff from the desk. Have Cynthia send the rest of my stuff to my home address." He then grinded his toothpick angrily between his teeth and it splintered cutting his cheek, "Damn it!" He yelled spitting the offending item into Tony's garbage can.

The team all started laughing. Jenny, still smiling, turned to them all, "I better get up to my office to set-up that press conference and figure out what I am going to say exactly."

_Director's office_

Jenny sat back down in the chair she had spent so many hours in, she had spent nearly three years of her life in. She thought it was weird how it somehow felt too small all of the sudden. Insignificant compared to Jethro's arms. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled. In that moment she knew she had finally made the right judgment call, after so many wrong ones.

She opened up a drawer and to look for some pen and paper when she found the framed picture of her father, Jasper Shepard, and held it in her hands for a moment, "You would like him, Dad." She set the picture back to where it sat before her 'death' and grabbed a pen and found paper. She set to back to work.

* * *

**AN2: Any ideas as to who the next director should be? Existing character? New character? Should I even continue? Oh - and obviously this is how I think Season 6 should have ended. No Aliyah, no stupid Rivkin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! So I got just under 10 reviews on those last two chapters combined, so lets see if we can beat that. ; ) This chapter is a fairly short one, but its just kind of a little bit of fluff and filler. I did not mean for it to take so long to update this time, but I just back to school. It will probably be next Thursday before I can update again. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Gibbs House - Post Press Conference_

Gibbs opened the door for Jenny and followed her inside, "That was one hell of a day, Jen."

"I know it. I am exhausted."

He chuckled, "When I woke up this morning, I envisioned us having this conversation at the end of today, but you were worn out for very different reasons. Reasons that didn't involve Vance, SecNav, or-"

"Your all-time favorites…journalists," Jenny laughed and then bit her bottom lip as she glanced toward the stairs that led to the bedroom, "You know I am not completely worn out yet, Jethro."

"Ah, it won't take long," He growled, "As I've said before. You never could pace yourself."

_The Next Morning_

There was no alarm, no smell of overly strong coffee to wake her, just the sun shining through the curtains. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face and the warmth of his arm around her shoulders as he held her to his side. She smiled and opened her eyes, looking at the way the ring on her finger sparkled in the early morning light, and knew that this was how she wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of life. She did not want to get up, and she did not want to stir. She wanted to revel in the perfection of the moment in her early moment haze, and it was not thirty seconds later that realitydecided it was time to sink in. Jenny shot up in bed, waking Gibbs from his comfortable sleep, "I have to work today!"

"Jen?" He asked trying to shake sleep from his mind, it still took some getting used to, having her here, "What's wrong?"

"Jethro, I am supposed to be at work right now. Its 8 o'clock." Gibbs just started laughing. "Jethro! Why are you laughing? Its my first day back at NCIS in a year and I am going to be late," she yelled jumping out of bed and running around the room looking for clothes fit for a prodigal director's return. "You are supposed to be there too! Quit - WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and continued laughing, "Jen, its Saturday."

Jen stopped mid-panic, dropped the pants that she had picked up and joined in the laughter as she too rolled her eyes, "It is, isn't it? Oh…Its been a while since it mattered what day of the week it is."

Gibbs laughter faded and he looked...regretful.

"What is it, Jethro?"

He was staring out the window, "I should have been there with you, Jen. I'm sorry."

Jenny climbed back into bed and over the top of him so her face was just inches above his, a look on her face somewhere between her Director's mask and loving, "As acting director, you have to listen to me and take my orders, so listen up. You listening?"

He looked at her with a questioning look, but nodded.

"Okay. Good. Now listen carefully. You have _nothing _to be sorry for. _You_ didn't know, and it is because_ I_ didn't tell you." She closed the gap between them and gave him a loving kiss before pulling back to once again look into his eyes and gave him an evil grin, "I cannot believe I just got an apology from Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it makes me kind of warm and fuzzy inside."

"Yeah, yeah, I can cure that," He glared.

She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled a full on smile, one that reached into his eyes and beyond into his soul and tossed her off of him and then pounced so that he had her held down so as to make escape impossible and began tickling her. Jenny and he both erupted in laughter.

It was going to be a good day. A happy day.

* * *

**AN2: Oh yeah! And for those of who wanted the Press Conference, I apoligize, but I felt another chapter of Jenny explaining would be extremely redundant. Especially, since her explaining to the press would not advance this story line as it did in previous chapters. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I know it has taken me forever to upate. I am back in school at it has been trying to kick my ass. I did make the chapter a bit longer to make amends though. And good job on the reviews last time, keep them coming!

* * *

_Later that Day_

Jethro sat against the headboard of the bed, Jenny at his side and her head on his shoulder. She had her hand resting on his chest. They had been sitting this way since they finished their tickle war. He reached up and grabbed her hand spinning the engagement ring he had placed on her finger with his thumb, "I cannot wait to call you my wife, Jen."

"Me neither. Maybe now that our lives _seem _to be going pretty smoothly, I can start planning that wedding."

Gibbs smiled at her, "Have any ideas yet?

She gave him a sly smile, "A few."

"Care to share?"

"Well, I think I decided on the colors…" She let her answer fade.

"Do I need to interrogate you, Jen?"

Jenny had to laugh at that, "Sorry Jethro-"

He started, "Do-"

"Don't say it!" She said as she put her finger to his mouth, "I was just saying it because I know you are interested, and I am happy you are. I am just-"

"Distracted?" He mumbled, though her finger was still pressed to his lips.

"Kind of," she brought her hand back down from his mouth and back to its former resting place on his chest. "I am just so _happy _right now. At peace."

"I am glad, but what are the colors?"

"I figured, if it is okay with you, that we would go with red. I think I might be able to get Abby to wear a red bridesmaid dress, and both her and Ziva would look amazing in red. Hey, why _are _you so interested anyway? Bad past experience?" She chuckled.

"Ugh- you have no idea," he grumbled.

"Which one?"

"Stephanie."

"What colors?"

"Pink and more pink. It looked like a god-damn Pepto-Bismol factory had been blown up. It was practically an act of terrorism," He said disgusted.

Jenny was trying to hold in her laughter but also failing miserably, "Don't tell me the tuxes were pink?"

"No, the tuxes were white and the vests and ties were pink. I looked like the Easter Bunny."

"What other colors have you been dressed up in?"

"Well, Diane picked this horrible, ugly green that looked like it had been hit with some form of radiation, and…." this time it was his turn to let his answer fade to silence.

"Shannon? Tell me about that wedding?"

"I was in the Marines already when I married Shannon. She chose marine blue so that I could wear my uniform. We got married on the platform in Stillwater where we met. Then, I had only a three-day leave, so we had it all worked out where we got on the train right after they pronounced us man and wife. Headed to Mt. Pocono for a short weekend honeymoon."

"No reception?"

"No reception. We were young and didn't have a lot of time before I had to get back to work, so we went straight from 'I do' to the honeymoon." A soft smile graced his lips as he remembered his first wedding. "I have to say, I believe this is the first wedding I have been excited for since that one, Jen."

"I am glad. I know you loved her, still love her, Jethro. Shannon and Kelley. I just want you to know that I know, and I am okay with that. I don't want you to feel as if you have to hide those memories or that you can't share them with me. They are a large part of who you are, and I love you."

"I love you too, Jen. Now lets plan _our _wedding, but I was hoping you would trust me to plan the honeymoon. I want to surprise you."

"I won't get to know where we are going?"

"Not until we are there."

"How will I pack?"

"I will have Ziver pack for you, or at least help you."

"Why Ziva?"

"Not even you can break her in interrogation. Where do you want to get married?"

_Director's Office - Monday Morning_

Jenny sat at her desk. Today she had brought along a few pictures to make her feel more at home. The picture of her father, Jasper Shepard, still sat in its place. Next to it was a picture of her with the team that Abby had made someone take the day she came back from the dead. Last, there was a picture of her and Jethro. It was a picture that she had kept hidden away for years. It was a picture taken of them at the top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. It always made flashes of memories from their time together there flash through her mind. Flashes of romantic dinners, fun days exploring, and some that made her cheeks blush a deep crimson.

It was still early so she had not yet received any reports to sign off on, and did not have any meetings for another two hours. This was one of the rare occasions the director was not drowning in paperwork and bureaucrats. A smile spread across her face as picked up her phone and dialed the first of two numbers that needed called.

_Bullpen - 12:00_

Gibbs looked at his watch, over at Ziva's desk, and then to the stairs that led to Jenny's office. Ziva had been gone a while and his curiosity was beginning to get the best of him. He and Jenny were supposed to have lunch, so he decided now would be as good of time as any and he could both feed his curiosity and stomach. Two birds, one stone.

_Director's Office - 12:04_

Abby and Ziva sat on the couch and Jenny on the chair. They poured through bridal magazines. They each held one in their hands, and there were more open or marked to certain pages that lay on their laps and on the coffee table.

"Look at this bridesmaid dress!" Abby exclaimed, "And it comes in that red you decided on! What do you guys think?"

"That is a gorgeous dress. And I believe it would look great on you and I do not believe it would look bad on me either," Ziva said.

"I love that one too. I think that's the one," Jenny said, "And it will look lovely on you both. Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Not bad? I think there is a certain young senior field-agent downstairs who will lose it when he sees that dress on you," Jenny smiled as Ziva tried to hide the red that brushed across her cheeks.

Abby laughed, "I have noticed you and Tony have spent a lot of time together this passed year, and still more recently."

"Yes, well, we have been through a lot together and he has been a good friend. Like you and McGee," Ziva smirked.

As Abby went to answer the door to Jenny's office suddenly opened as Gibbs walked in, in typical fashion, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on. He gave Jenny a quizzical look and then raised his eyebrow at Abby and Ziva as they got up and ran out to get back to working on cold cases.

"What is this, Jen?" He asked with a nod toward the magazine filled table.

"Wedding planning, Jethro," she laughed, "What are you doing up here?"

"Asides from missing one of my agents and my forensic scientist? Coming to get you for lunch."

"Is it that time already? Wow, well, if it helps we got a lot done."

"Yeah? Any of it have to do with NCIS work?" Gibbs joked.

"It is a slow day Jethro, and Leon has agreed to continue on the cases he was already overseeing from his house. When those are complete, he too will be finished."

"Any idea who it will be yet?"

"I got the call earlier this morning."

"And?"

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE2:** Oh, and last chance to give me ideas for the new director. If a new character, any idea names for a new character, and should they be from one of their pasts or completely different? Other thing is, I started hinting at Tiva and McAbby in this chapter, should I keep hinting, or should I bring out a blatent Tiva/McAbby aspect to the story?


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So here is the announcement of the newest NCIS director. School has been crazy and I have been busy working on my own local television show. This is short, but I figure I have kept you guys waiting long enough. Postings will be more frequent once school is out for me. I have more week.**"_Any idea who it will be yet?"_

* * *

"_I got the call earlier this morning."_

"_And?"_

"And they have asked me to ask you to be the new director," Jenny said with her director mask firmly in place. That only lasted so long though, before she broke out into laughter.

"That is not funny, Jen."

"Lighten up, Jethro. You really think SecNav would put you in charge? I told your doctor, when you were in your coma after the Pin Pin Pula incident, that you handle difficult politicians more affectively than I do."

Gibbs eyed her and scoffed, "I shoot 'em, Jen."

"Exactly what I told your doctor. Though SecNav doesn't see it the same way. He seems to think talking with them is more affective."

"So who is it going to be?" He said changing the subject back to a more important topic.

Jenny's smile dropped from her face, "Heather Morrison."

Gibbs had been taking a drink of his coffee but started laughing and choking when he heard the name, "Not-"

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her future husband's response, anger clearly showing on her face, "Yes, that insufferable niece of SecNav's. It is almost enough to make me accept his offer to stay. Though this time, I would be choosing my career because of you."

Gibbs just continued to laugh.

"I don't trust her around you Jethro," she said seriously.

"Jen, she is young enough to be my daughter."

"She is a young, leggy, redhead who would love to have you _mentor_ her."

"Hmm…sounds familiar," He said stepping closer to her.

Jenny's voice got quiet and breathy, "Yeah, it does, and look how that turned out."

"No complaints on my end."

Jenny gave him a quick peck on the lips, and stepped back putting her finger in his chest, "Exactly!"

"Ah," he growled, "Jen, I love you. Morrison may be a leggy redhead, but under that hair is just empty space. It is that mind of yours I fell for. Now, I came to take my future wife to lunch and my gut is running on empty. Can we go now?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him, "It wasn't my mind and our conversations that you flashed back to after your coma, Jethro."

"That is the second time you have mentioned the Pin Pin thing since I have been up here, Jen. What is really bothering you?"

"You will just think I am being silly."

"Jen, tell me."

"All this wedding stuff, Jethro. It is all so permanent, and with all we have been through…I almost lost you then and this last year again. There have been so many close calls. It just makes me wonder how much longer we have in our forever."

"I am not going anywhere, and I am never letting you go again. So no worries about me getting blown up or some little girl who could not hold a candle to woman in front of me. You got that?"

"I got it. Now, what I do not have is a full stomach…I'm hungry Jethro. Let's go eat."

* * *

**AN2: As always read and review!**


End file.
